barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: The Pearl Princess
Barbie: The Pearl Princess is the 27th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It will be released direct-to-DVD in March 2014. The film was animated at Rainmaker Entertainment, and songs in the film include "Mermaid Party!" and "Light Up The World". Release The movie comes to Blu-ray Combo Pack including Blu-ray, DVD & Digital HD with UltraViolet on March 11th, 2014. Also, the movie was released in theaters at limited time beginning at February 1st, 2014. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the Vue Cinema Company has exclusive screenings of the film on 15th and 16th February. Official Plot "Barbie plays Lumina, a mermaid girl with the power to change the color of pearls. Cheerful and creative, Lumina finds herself working in a mermaid salon customizing fabulous hairstyles. And when Lumina has the chance to attend the royal ball, her friends adorn her with a gown fit for a princess. At the ball, villains try to seize power over the kingdom, and Lumina finds within herself an unexpected power that proves she is much more than a hair stylist." Full Plot Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. The film begins with Lumina using her pearl magic to prepare for a fake coronation held for Kuda. Lumina is the bishop and Kuda is the princess that becomes 'The Queen of the Seven Seas', then they dance together. Suddenly, Scylla comes and Lumina disbands the 'fake' party and hides the pearls she used. However, one pearl was left behind. In a hurry, Lumina tries to put it inside the shell, but Scylla sees it. She's trying to warn Lumina not to used her power in open sea and Lumina feels bad for it. In their cave, Lumina and Kuda continue their 'fake' coronation by customizing their hairstyles to mimic the princesses. They wonder what would it be like if they are the princesses and dream to see the castle. Scylla hears their chat, and hide a bracelet which should belong to the royal family, in a drawer. In the castle sadly, King Nereus and Queen Lorelei have been having a hard time, still can't accept the fact that their daughter has been gone. General Caligo eases their pain and proposes them to befall his son as an heir to the throne, as Caligo is their cousin. The King and Queen see this as a rightful way and prepare a royal ball for that. Although Caligo is very eager to realize his dream of making his son a king and being a hero himself, his son doesn't seem to have the same dream as he is. Instead, his son, Fergis, loves plants very much and acts awkwardly in his father's eyes. Back at the cave, when Scylla is making a potion of some sort, an eel named Murray comes to the cave. He reveals Scylla's dark secret, the past between her and Caligo to poisoned the princess to set the main stage years later, which is now. At the same time, it's crystal clear, Caligo and his sidekick are planning a dire plan to kill the king and the queen. Scylla refuses, and warns Murray to go. Murray takes his offense, and threatens to tell everyone that she had killed The Princess. Having no choice, she has to answer yes to that. Murray gives Scylla an invitation to the royal ball, and tell her to be at the castle on time. Suddenly, Lumina comes in and excited to hear more about the castle. This raises a suspicion about Lumina, which he thought Scylla was lived alone and Lumina's term of 'aunt'. Scylla throws Murray outside to hush him. Lumina's excitement about the chat isn't over. She asks Scylla to take her with her to the castle. Scylla scares her off, telling all kinds of dangerous things she may encounters even if she's with her. Lumina has no other option, except to stay. Disappointed, Kuda and Lumina play 'tail-tag' game. Kuda accidently knocks one of the bottle during the game. When Lumina is trying to pick it up, she sees the invitation to the royal ball. She is trying to give it to her aunt, but Scylla has gone far away. Lumina sees this as an opportunity to see the castle, and although Kuda reminds her of the threat her aunt gave to her and hesitated to go, Lumina pushed her to come with her. Lumina noticed everytime Scylla comes back from the town, she always comes from a shortcut, then which appear as a dead end. Her intuition takes lead, and not long after, she found a passage through a skeleton of a big animal. While on the passage, Kuda accidently breaks the structure and collapse all in. They are lucky enough, but there's no time for relieve; All of the sudden, the second collapse happens. Again, they are lucky, but the invitation is lost to a narwhal. Back at the castle, Caligo and Fergis are argueing. Caligo, in one hand, forces Fergis to do what he wants. On the other hand, Fergis doesn't want to be a king; Instead, he wants to be a boganist. Not long after, Murray appears and informs Caligo that Scylla agreed. But, Caligo has one other concern he has to overcome, beside his evil plan; he wants his son to have a mate. This recalls Murray memories of Scylla's niece and proposes Caligo a pair which he may wants. This also raises a suspicion to Caligo. As long he remembered, Scylla doesn't have a niece. Then, Murray describes Lumina as 'blond and about 17' and even mention 'interesting coincidence'. Caligo is interested in and tell Murray to bring her to him. Replace this with the rest of the plot ---- Spoilers end here. ---- Starring The Voices Of Bonus Features *"Mermaid Party!" Music Video *"Light Up The World" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Episode "Perf Pool Party" *Trailer Gallery Videos Trivia *The original titles of the movie were "Barbie in The Pearl Princess" and "Barbie: Pearl of The Sea".'' *The music that was playing when Fergis asked Cora for a dance is used in DVD cleansers. *Pictures of the four ambassadors from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 are hanging next to Lumina's new family portrait at the end of the movie (69 min 40 sec). *The arch in the begining of the movie may refers to the arch in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. If you notice, the structure is similar. *The classical music heard during the ballroom scene is Vivaldi's Four Seasons: Autumn. *Kuda's favorite game is Tic-Tac-Tuna. It was a pun of the game Tic-Tac-Toe. *The 10 Trident Squad guards are only loyal to General Caligo. *In the novel, Dolphin has his voice the entire time, and never sqeaks like in the movie. *In the novel, the eel squad accidently kidnaps Madame Ruckus first. *In the novel, the fight scene at the ball between Lumina and Caligo is very different. *The mer-teen with pink ponytail hair in Salon La Mer is similiar with Talayla from Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. *There's a telephone in Salon La Mer and a blue high heel in the mermaid boutique, it may be pretend as goofs, because that's impossible to phone in underwater and high heel is useless in the sea. Gallery Also Known As *''Polish'' - ''Barbie: Perłowa Księżniczka *''French'' - Barbie et la Magie des Perles *''German'' - Barbie in Die Magischen Perlen *''Greek -'' Barbie - Η Πριγκίπισσα των Μαργαριταριών *''Italian'' - Barbie: La Principessa delle Perle *''Brazil'' - Barbie: A Sereia das Pérolas *''Russian'' - Барби в роли Жемчужной принцессы *''Thai'' - บาร์บี้ เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อยกับไข่มุกวิเศษ *''Chinese'' - 芭比之珍珠公主 *''Spanish'' - Barbie: La Princesa de las Perlas *''Portugal'' - Barbie em a Princesa Pérola *''Persian'' - '' باربي شاهزاده مرواري'' *''Arabic'' - باربي أميرة اللؤلؤ *''Turkish'' - Barbie İnci Prenses *''Dutch'' - Barbie: De Parel Prinses Category:Barbie Movies Category:Mermaid Movies Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies Category:Princess Movies